


if I could change the world

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Sanvers is endgame, secret santa present for my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: it's the third time Maggie sees Alex after they broke upormaybe third time's the charm





	if I could change the world

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this as a secret santa present to my baby Bruna, 'cause she ALWAYS believed Sanvers is endgame. seriously, nothing can change her mind about that and I find it beautiful <3 so I wrote this for her in hopes it makes her smile a little in this hard times. I LOVE YOU, BRU! 
> 
> also, english is not my first language so be patient with me and my mistakes. if you're here to judge, just go away and let Bru have her story to herself.

It was the third time Maggie had seen Alex since they broke up. The first time was awkward, painful. It was on a Friday morning, on a crime scene, Alex was as beautiful as always. Maggie couldn’t help but notice how her hair looked different, curlier than usual, as if she had just woken up. When Alex arrived, Maggie was already there. The DEO agent was drinking coffee, Maggie knew it was black with no sugar. She also knew Alex didn’t eat anything in the morning, she never did when Maggie wasn’t there, because she was jut too lazy and didn’t care about food in the morning. When she saw Maggie, her face light up at first, as if she’d forgotten what happened. Maggie smiled sadly at her and then she seemed to remember. They barely interacted, Alex kept professional the whole time.

The second time they saw each other Alex needed Maggie to giver her information about a gang of aliens. Alex texted her and they agreed to meet at Maggie’s station. When Alex arrived, Maggie’s breath got caught in her throat. That woman was definitely the love of her life, she couldn’t help it. They didn’t talk much more then what was necessary, Maggie asked Alex how she was, she said she was fine and smiled sadly, Maggie didn’t believe it. The detective gave the other woman the file she wanted and as fast as she arrived, she was gone leaving Maggie with a feeling of lost she couldn’t describe.

Now it was the third time they saw each other… They were at the alien bar and Maggie was playing pool by herself. At some point she heard a laugh and her heart froze: Alex Danvers. Instantly she searched the place and saw Alex beautifully standing next to Kara and Winn. Maggie didn’t know if she could go and say hi. She missed her friends and she missed Alex like hell. She didn’t want to pretend like she didn’t… So she took a deep breath and went for their table.

“Hi guys!” Maggie said timidly.

“”MAGGIE!” Kara screamed and hugged her instantly, squeezing her a little too tight.

“Maggie, hey!” Winn said as he high fived her.

“Sawyer” Alex finally said locking her eyes with Maggie’s.

“Danvers” she replied smiling weakly.

”You wanna join us?” Kara asked.

But Maggie couldn’t make Alex uncomfortable. As much as she wanted to stay and have a glimpse of her former life, she couldn’t. “No, no, thanks Kara. I’m playing pool. I just came to say hi, y’all enjoy your night!”

So the detective took her drink and returned to her pool table. Half a game later, she felt someone watching her.

“Hey…” Alex said when the detective turned around.

“Hey!” Maggie answered surprised.

“Playing pool by yourself… You must really wanna win.”

Maggie laughed, Alex was trying to ease the atmosphere between them. And even though Maggie appreciated that, she didn’t know what to do. She wished everything was normal between them, she wished she could touch Alex, she wished she could say she loved her still… She wished so many things. They looked at each other and Maggie’s heart broke because she could say Alex missed her too. At this realization, she couldn’t hold it anymore.

“I miss you Alex” Maggie said “I’m sorry for saying it because I know it only makes things worse, but I do.”

“I miss you too Mags. Every day.” Alex confessed.

Maggie searched for the other woman’s eyes with hers, she smiled weakly.

“How in hell did we end up like this?” The DEO agent asked. “I mean, I know how, but-“

“I know what you mean…”

They stayed in silence for a long moment, Maggie just wanted to fix everything. I t was so unfair that they were so right for each other and so wrong at the same time. But Maggie wasn’t happy with their decision to break up, she only did it because she loved Alex and wanted her to be happy, even if that meant ruining her own happiness.

Maggie didn’t want kids, she never saw herself as a mother, but she was so sure about Alex… And after being away from her she was even surer. Alex Danvers was the one for her. Even though it seemed like they didn’t fit anymore, Maggie couldn’t be in peace with that. But at the same time, she couldn’t disrupt Alex’ peace. Although she said she missed her, Maggie had no way to know if Alex had moved on already.

“Do you want another drink?” Alex asked taking Maggie out of her thoughts.

“Yeah… I need a shot.” If Alex was staying, then Maggie needed to get drunk.

“Tequila and a beer. I’ll get it.” Alex said and went to the bar, leaving Maggie with a moment to think.

She didn’t know why Alex was trying to interact, she didn’t know what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to behave. She never had to worry about those things with Alex before… Their relationship, ever since they were just friends, was always natural, easy. Of course, a lot has changed and now they had all this baggage, but still Maggie tried to calm her nerves until Alex got back.

“Here,” she said giving Maggie her shot.  
They toasted and emptied their glasses.

“Wanna play pool Danvers?” Maggie asked feeling the tequila burn her throat.

“Well that depends if you wanna get your ass kicked or not, Sawyer.” Alex replied smiling teasingly.

Maggie laughed and teased back, “I don’t really care as long as it’s you kicking it.”

Just as she said it she regretted because she was clearly flirting, but she couldn’t really help it. Maggie was already dizzy and he had nothing to lose, she already had lost the love of her life, so there was nothing left. But if Alex was uncomfortable, she didn’t show it. They started to play and chat about their jobs and their friends. Maggie missed this… Having someone to openly talk to. As she said before, she didn’t meet many people and the ones who she met, he wasn’t exactly close. So it was nice talking to Alex again.

By the middle of the game, Alex had already had two shots of tequila and of course Maggie joined her. So, when Alex won the game awhile later, the detective was fairly drunk. The pair was almost alone at the bar, Kara and Winn were long gone.

“This is nice Danvers.” Maggie said as he emptied her glass of beer.

“It is!” Alex agreed, “I missed you so much… And I had realized that, but it’s all so clear now.”

“What’s clear?” Maggie asked getting closer to Alex.

She put a strand of hair behind the other woman’s ear and Alex closed her eyes at the gentle touch. Maggie felt the electricity between them and she wanted to kiss those lips so much it hurt. She missed Alex’ taste, the feel of her, her smell, her touch. Maggie missed their connection, their vibe, the way they worked with one another. She sighed, Alex too. They were so close Maggie could feel Alex’ breath. So Alex caressed her hair… She knew Alex loved her hair because she touched it whenever she could. Just another thing to the list of the things she missed.

Suddenly it all became too much for Maggie, she couldn’t take all those feelings any longer. So she kissed Alex. Desperately.

Like the first time, they kissed in the middle of the bar. Like the first time, the pool table was beside them. Like the first time, Maggie felt her world shift into place. Like the first time, Alex tasted like beer and sweetness. But unlike the first time, it was Alex who interrupted the kiss. They looked at each other and time stopped. Maggie’s hands were still on Alex’ face and neck, Alex’ ones were on Maggie’s cheeks. They touched foreheads and breathed each other in. Alex was the one to break the silence.

“What are we doing?”

Maggie sighed, “I can’t be near you without doing this…” She confessed painfully.

“Me neither…”

Alex kissed her again, this time the kiss was soft and slow, as if she wanted to savor every second of it. When the kiss ended, Maggie just knew she couldn’t let Alex go again.

“I’m sorry if this confuses everything, but I can’t live without you, Alex. You showed me what real love is, you showed me what happiness is and I just can’t be without you. If you want kids, we’ll have them, we’ll have thousands of them, just come back to me…”

As Maggie said, tears rolled down her face. Alex smiled and dried Maggie’s cheeks gently.

“I can’t live without you either, Maggie… But I also can’t make you do things you don’t want to. That’s not a healthy relationship.”

“But I want you, Alex… I just want YOU.”

“I know Mags, but we already talked about this… We can’t do this to each other.”

“We work so well,” Maggie said, “I’ve never been in a relationship which simply worked like ours, you know? What we have is more than just love for one another… We’re a one in a lifetime kind of relationship… I can’t simply accept we’re going to end up like this. Tell me you don’t want to try this again and I’ll drop it, I’ll be out of your life for good. But I’m serious Alex, I need you. I don’t want you to have kids if I won’t be by your side to see how amazing you’re going to be…”

“Maggie, please don’t do this…” Alex begged, “You’re drunk and you’re just saying things.”

At this, Maggie kissed Alex again. She deepened the kiss a soon as it started, letting her tongue caress Alex’, letting the kiss say everything she couldn’t find words to say. She was drunk, it was a fact. But she would never let this ruin her judgement of things. And she was sure she wanted Alex, her babies and whatever else life had for them. And Alex had to know, she had to feel, she had to understand how the time they spent apart changed Maggie. Not that she suddenly was mother material, but she was willing to try harder, she would change the whole world if Alex asked her to.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it”, Maggie said locking her eye with Alex’ ones.

“Maggie…”

“I mean it Alex, I’ve never been so serious in my life. You have to know I’d do anything for you, for u s.”

“I believe you,” Alex smiled, tears escaping her eyes, “I feel how much you love me, but I’m afraid I’m asking too much of you. I’m afraid you’re changing just because of me and I fear you’ll never be happy with me.”

“And I fear I’ll never be happy without you.” 

They stayed in silence for a moment. Alex caressed Maggie’s hair and smiled.

“You are amazing with or without me, Maggie… But I’d rather be with you. I’ll always chose to be with you.”

Maggie tilted her head, “What are you saying Danvers?”

Alex gave Maggie a little peck on the lips, “I’m saying I’m taking you home…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bru, i hope you liked it angel!
> 
> and i hope ya'll liked it too. kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> you can find me on twitter @greenkatic and on tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
